Troubled Waters
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Oneshot that follows The Black Box- The Nighlok getting stronger means the river is rising. That can only spell trouble for the Rangers.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai_

Serena was no idiot.

Small groups weren't a problem in school. Teenagers were, for the most part, social butterflies. They had a tendency to group up together and stay in packs until the end of the day, and most of the time they would still stay together, having invited each other over to their houses for more socializing.

Big groups were a problem. Big groups meant there was something going on. And in this school, when something was going on, it usually meant trouble.

With James' help, Serena pushed her way through to the middle of the group. She expected a fight, or an injury. She did not expect what she saw.

"Do you think it's blood?" she heard a student ask. Serena knew better.

"Sanzu…" she whispered to herself. James heard her say something. He looked down at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, "Just tell the kids to go home."

"We're witnesses," one kid piped up, hearing Serena's instructions to James, "We have to be here for questioning with the cops."

"It's not blood," Serena shook her head, "Everyone, class is over! Scatter or you'll be cleaning up the cafeteria for a week!"

The students dispersed. They now knew Serena said what she meant and she meant what she said. She had claimed her authority over the school and the students were respecting her commands more and more.

"I still think it's blood," a student said as they all walked off.

Serena knelt down in front of the puddle and pulled out a container from her lunchbox. James watched her do so curiously.

"Are you sure it's not blood," he said, "It doesn't look like normal water."

Serena scooped up some of the Sanzu Water in her container while making sure to avoid direct contact with it. If her body absorbed some of the water, it would start to poison her systems. She had felt that pain before and would rather not have to feel it again.

"It's not blood, I promise you," she told him. She put the sample in her lunchbox.

"It looks a lot like…"

"Just trust me, it's not blood."

"We should report it," James said, "The police might be able to identify it."

"The police can't do anything about it," Serena insisted. James shook his head and groaned.

"So what are you going to do, Serena? We've got a school filled with hundreds of curious and stupid teenagers. When they come back tomorrow, if that's not gone, they're going to tamper with it. We might as well…"

"No one can touch it," Serena said, "Get the janitor to set up some cones or something around it."

"And what are you going to do with that sample you took? Are you a forensic specialist now too?"

"No crime has been committed."

"Serena…"

Serena groaned, "You know the monsters that attack the city."

"You think it's them?"

Serena nodded her head, "You've seen all our training stuff at home. My friends are huge Power Ranger nerds. They watch the news every time the Rangers are on and they're always trying to get involved with the Rangers' battles."

"That's dangerous!"

"They don't do anything stupid," Serena promised, "They just study it. The monsters call themselves Nighlok and they're always talking about flooding the Earth so they can live here and rule over humans. This is the water we think they're going to use to flood Earth."

"Seriously? And it's turned up here?" James asked, looking a little skeptical. He knew the monsters were a huge threat but the Rangers could take care of them. As long as the Rangers were active, the city knew the monsters didn't stand a chance. The monsters successfully flooding the city, never mind the Earth, seemed possible, but very, very unlikely.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Where, did it come from, though? Did one of the monsters just dump it here as a warning? Why here of all places?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders and reached back into her lunch box. She grabbed a spoon. The Sanzu water could poison nay organic object. If she stuck her finger or her hand in the puddle, she would be numbering her days unless she found water pure enough to counter the effects. The spoon while it could be destroyed, it would take much longer, especially with so little water.

Serena stirred the spoon in the puddle and saw there was a crack in the pavement. She knew the water seeped through gaps and cracks.

"Why are you playing around with it if you think it's monster related?" James asked. He placed his hand on Serena's shoulder and tried to pull her away. "You're using up enough sick days as it is. If it's dangerous, leave it to the professionals."

"I'll be fine," Serena muttered and dropped her spoon in the puddle. It was no good to her anymore. She would have to leave it behind. She was about to get up and head home to tell the other Samurai when James suddenly began pulling harder on her shoulder.

"Serena, run."

"What?" she looked to him, then in the direction he was looking and she saw Moogers. It was only a small number of them, about five or six, but with James nearby it was a huge threat.

"Holy crap," she said. She couldn't forget her container of water. The Rangers would trust her, but she had to bring back evidence. The more they had to study, the better they could predict Xandred's next move. Jayden was already frustrated because of his secret, and Ji was worried about the Nighloks getting more power, the last thing anyone needed was word that Xandred's powers were increasing, but no way of figuring out how to stop it.

She picked up her lunchbox when suddenly a sword was swung right in front of her. She managed to back away in the nick of time but knew she had no way of getting away unless she fought. She had no problem with that, but she had a problem with James.

One thing she hated about the way a relationship worked was how a man always felt he had to protect his woman. James had no idea Serena could handle herself and even though he knew he didn't stand a chance, he couldn't leave her.

"Run!" she told him but she knew it wouldn't work. He wouldn't leave her.

Fortunately he was a physical education teacher and he was in shape. He couldn't fight, but he was fast enough to avoid getting hit as he tried to make his way over to Serena. He was tiring out much faster than she was, but he had some fight left in him. Just when he thought he could reach Serena, two Moogers grabbed him.

"Dammit," she muttered to herself. She looked around, hoping the Rangers were on their way. Of all the days to be late to a fight, they had to pick this one.

She had her Samuraizer on her. She couldn't morph, but using it would definitely tip James off to her connection to the Rangers. But with his life in danger, she knew she didn't have a choice. She traced the symbol for strength and her own version, an older version, of the Spin Sword appeared in her hands. With it, and the motivation to protect James (hopefully before he saw too much), she cut down the Moogers numbers until they were all gone; even the two holding James. Her Spin Sword disappeared quickly, but James had seen enough.

"No freaking way…"

"Would you believe I took a class?"

James shook his head, "In what? Magic and swordsmanship? Unless you're really good at hiding SWORDS up your sleeve, that appeared from nowhere! You're a Power Ranger, aren't you?"

Serena shook her head. At least she could be honest here.

"No."

"So you're going to force me to believe the magic lessons paid off? Making monsters disappear is a pretty neat trick," James straightened himself out, "Don't lie to me, Serena."

"I'm not a Power Ranger," Serena hoped he would believe her. "I just… I have connections."

"You made a sword appear out of nowhere? You took those monsters out faster than any of the punks here at school and you barely bat an eyelash doing so. If you're not a Power Ranger…"

Serena grabbed James by the arms and looked around, "You cannot tell a soul what you saw," she said. "If the Rangers do find out you know…"

"You are a Ranger!" James cried. He looked her up and down and stroked his chin, "Pink or yellow?"

"Ugh, neither," Serena groaned as she realized her problems would have been easier to explain if she had been a Samurai Ranger.

James suddenly reached to her pocket. He pulled out her Samuraizer.

"Then explain this," he said, "I've never seen a cell phone designed to look like a paintbrush before."

"It's not…"

"It's what you use to morph."

"James…"

"Serena, I saw it. You saved my life. Just be honest with me."

"You know nothing," Serena growled. She snatched the Samuraizer back, "The more you know, the more danger you'll be in."

"Isn't being associated to you dangerous enough?" James asked, bringing up a point Serena knew was good. "Whether I know or not, if those monsters want to come after you…"

"The only monster who'll want to come after me will target my son or my sister," Serena said. "As long as you don't stick out like a sore thumb, you're safe."

"Serena…"

"Just drop it, James. Just…"

"We meet again."

Serena was really beginning to hate these interruptions. She turned around to see who had the nerve to come around here so soon after a Nighlok attack but her blood ran cold when she saw it was Dayu. She stood in front of James protectively.

"What do you want, Dayu?"

"You can relax. I just wanted to give you an update on Dekker," there was a noticeable smirk on Dayu's face, which was a bad sign for Serena. Dayu was only ever happy when she got what she wanted and what she wanted tended to involve pain and suffering for at least one of the Rangers, usually all.

"What is that?" James asked.

"Your cue to run."

"Relax, Serena," Dayu said, "I won't hurt him. You've finally got your own toy to play with, and you've given me mine back."

Dayu took a step forward. Serena pulled out her Samuraizer and held it at the ready. She glared at Dayu but the Nighlok chuckled.

"I just wanted to get your attention."

"You couldn't have left a note?"

"I know what your sister did to Dekker," Dayu said, "Dekker seems to have no memory of you or your son because of her. I was thinking of thanking her in person…"

"Touch her and you die," Serena shouted and traced a single stroke in the air. Her Spin Sword appeared in her hand.

Dayu laughed, "You think I want to hurt her? She's finally gotten Dekker back to his old self! He does not remember me, unfortunately, but he doesn't remember you. I can work with that."

"What do you mean he doesn't remember you?" Serena asked. "Emily said she only…"

"He only recently recovered his memories of our past," Dayu said, "Now that he's forgotten you, he's forgotten everything else as well."

"What's he doing, then?"

Dayu shrugged his shoulders, "He wouldn't say, but it's got nothing to do with you. Tell your sister I thank her."

Dayu turned around to leave. Serena wanted to go after her, but James' arm wrapping itself around her waist stopped her. She remembered he was there and sighed. Now she was really screwed.

"Are you still going to try and convince me you're not a Ranger?" James asked her. Serena turned around and sighed. She had wanted to tell him before today, and now there really wasn't any denying it.

"I'm not a Ranger," she told him and took his hand, "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"The Rangers need to know about the water," Serena grabbed her lunch bag again and made sure the Sanzu Water was still inside.

-Samurai-

"You told him!" Jayden sat straight up in his bed as Serena shared with him and the others the news. James, meanwhile, was down in the common room, just waiting while Serena talked with Jayden and the Samurai.

"Well if you guys had turned up on time like you were supposed to…"

"Serena, you can't tell people!" Jayden shouted, "You're putting him in danger…"

"He's in danger anyway just by knowing me. That whole school is technically in danger! This secret identity thing is stupid!"

"Jayden rubbed his temples and sighed loudly, "What am I going to do with you girls."

"Hey!" Mia frowned and Emily didn't look happy.

"Not you, Mia."

Emily held up her message.

"_Hey!"_

"You told Spike and Amanda," Jayden pointed to her. He turned to Serena, "You told James."

"So I should have let the Mooger slice him in half?" Serena asked. "Oh, my bad. Is that what boyfriends are supposed to be, now? Chopped into pieces?"

"Spike found out on his own," Emily said with her raspy voice. It was getting better, but she still preferred to use the notebook. Unfortunately, she couldn't write fast enough to keep up with this conversation. "Amanda only found out because you did exactly what Serena did. She recognized me and then I had to explain everything!"

"Jayden, it's not their faults…" Mike said.

"Three people know now," Jayden shook his head. He glared at Serena, "You better marry him."

"No pressure, right?" Serena frowned. "Desperate times…"

"Couldn't you have just kicked ass with your fists?"

"Yeah. When Moogers swing their swords I want to use my hands," Serena rolled her eyes, "I'll get right on practicing that right after I let my boyfriend get chopped up! It's our job to protect him!"

"And now he's in more danger than ever!"

"Jayden, it's not really Serena's fault," Kevin said, "We didn't make it to the fight so she did what she had to do. James found out, but we can keep this under control."

"I work with him every day," Serena nodded her head, "If something happens to him, I'll know about it."

Serena then picked up her bag and pulled out her lunch box. She reached inside her lunch box and pulled out her sample of Sanzu Water.

"Besides, we have bigger fish to fry."

"Is that…" Jayden started and Serena nodded her head. She turned to Antonio.

"What's the status for the Black Box?"

"It's still programming."

"I think it's a good thing we pulled that out again. We're going to need it."

"And James?" Mia asked.

"He can keep a secret," Serena nodded her head. "He's going to have to."


End file.
